


The Morning After

by FiveForFighting



Category: In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wakes up with a hangover and Malcolm in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Jamie opened his eyes, wincing and throwing an arm over his face to block the light streaming through the window. Christ, he was hungover. He tried to ignore the fuzz in his brain and gather his thoughts. It was Saturday. He'd been to the pub the night before to watch football. Scotland and England. Malcolm had been there too. He remembered laughing as Malcolm hurled abuse at the screen like the players were incompetent staff in his department. He screwed his face up, trying to remember the score. That was when he felt someone move on the other side of the bed.

He slowly turned his head, lifting it from the pillow to see who was beside him. He squinted in the sunlight, only able to see the top of their head poking out from under the duvet, but he could see instantly that it was a man. A man with grey hair. He closed his eyes again and let his face fall back into the pillow.

_Shit._

He tried to stay calm. Lots of men were grey. It couldn't be Malcolm. That was impossible. He was the straightest man in politics. Wasn't he? As Jamie tried to muster the courage to sneak another look at the man beside him, more memories of the night before came rushing back. Malcolm buying them drinks. Malcolm's arm around his shoulders as they stumbled out of the bar at closing time. Malcolm falling into the taxi beside him, announcing that he was making sure Jamie got home safe.

_Oh, fuck._

Jamie sat up, his heart sinking as he realised that he was naked. He put his head in his hands, desperately hoping to remember more of what had happened, but without any luck. He was brought back to reality when the bed moved again, Malcolm rolling over to face him. He opened one eye slightly and smiled when he saw Jamie staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Morning. Shut your mouth or you'll catch a fucking fly."

Jamie was speechless. He was on the verge of having a breakdown and Malcolm was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world to wake up in bed with your naked colleague. Friend? Jamie wasn't even sure if Malcolm thought of him that fondly. And the bastard didn't even appear to be hungover! He swallowed thickly and tried to form a sentence.

"Mal-Malcolm...my bed. This is...we're...I'm fucking naked!"

Malcolm smirked at him, enjoying the rare sight of Jamie lost for words. He pulled the neck of his t-shirt above the duvet. "Well I'm not, so that's ok."

Jamie let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't have any fucking pants though."

Jamie groaned and flopped backwards onto the pillow. "Christ, Malcolm, this isn't a fucking wee joke! I have no fucking idea what happened and why you're in my fucking bed with no fucking pants on, so d'ye think ye could enlighten me a bit before we continue Tucker's comedy show?"

"We didn't shag, if that's what ye think."

Jamie froze as another memory came back to him. Himself, stripping as he dragged Malcolm into his bedroom, pushing the older man's trousers down and dropping to his knees.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

Jamie was vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open again. He tried to regain some composure even though he was dreading asking the next question.

"Did I really-" he began.

Malcolm nodded.

"Fuck." Jamie covered his face with his hands. "Was it good?" The question slipped out before he could stop it. He felt his whole body flush with embarrassment.

"Aye not bad. Few scary moments with your teeth though."

Jamie cringed at the thought. He forced himself to look at Malcolm. "Sorry."

Malcolm shrugged. "I don't know why. I said ye were good didn't I? Considering how pissed you were anyway."

"Aye but still...I shouldnae ha' done it."

"Jamie. I've seen fucking garden gnomes bigger than you. I coulda stopped ye if I didn't want ye to do it."

Jamie wasn't sure if he should ask the next question, but he had to know.

"Malcolm...how many...men...are ye-"

"Gay? No."

Jamie was confused. "So why did ye let me do it?"

Now it was Malcolm's turn to blush. "It's you...there's just something...I can't place it but I fucking love it."

Jamie couldn't stop himself from grinning. He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Malcolm's. Malcolm hesitated for a split second then he responded,  
tongue darting out to brush across Jamie's lips. Jamie parted his lips, letting Malcolm's tongue into his mouth. He was surprised at how gentle Malcolm was. Jamie couldn't say how long they lay there lazily exploring eachother's mouths but eventually they separated, both needing to breathe. 

Malcolm kicked the duvet down and moved to kneel over Jamie, one knee on either side of his legs. He smirked when he saw Jamie was already hard and reached down to take his cock in his hand. He lowered his head, glancing up at Jamie through his eyelashes. "Your turn."

Any coherent thought in Jamie's mind vanished as Malcolm took him into his mouth. It was clear that Malcolm was having none of the problems Jamie had faced the night before. He teased the tip of Jamie's cock with his tongue, moving his hand down to cup Jamie's balls. Jamie groaned and Malcolm took him deeper, pressing his tongue flat against Jamie's cock. Unlike Jamie, he knew how to use his teeth, scraping them lightly up the shaft as he raised his head and dipped down once again. That was it. Jamie's hips bucked and he was almost embarrassed by how quickly he came, calling out something about fuck and Malcolm and yes as he emptied himself in Malcolm's mouth. Malcolm swallowed then sat back, grinning. Jamie realised he'd never really seen Malcolm smile before. It was beautiful.

For a while they just lay there, Jamie's head on Malcolm's shoulder as he traced patterns with his fingertip on the older man's chest. Jamie tried to slide down Malcolm's body, stopping to tease a nipple with his tongue, hoping to prove that he could give better blowjobs sober, but when he reached Malcolm's hips the older man stopped him. "Not now. I'd never leave and I told my sister I'd have Fiona for the afternoon so she could get her nails done or some shite like that."

Jamie pouted but moved off of Malcolm to let him get up. As he stood up, Jamie caught him by the wrist.

"Promise you'll come back tonight Malc. It'll be fun..." he wiggled his eyebrows, hoping to look seductive, but Malcolm just laughed, and there was that smile again. He leant down and pressed another gentle kiss to Jamie's lips.

"Count me in."


End file.
